


Malen'kiye Tsvetka (Another Point of View of Die Kleine Blume)

by RiverOfWailing



Series: A Flower Thing [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Post-World War II, it's too short again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfWailing/pseuds/RiverOfWailing
Summary: This story was inspired by a headcanon that says “When a country dies, wherever thay fell of faded, one of their national flower will grow in their place. No matter how many times it is trempled or has wilted, it will always grow back.”An another perspective of Prussia's dissolution and execution.





	

Ivan didn't like cold forests at all.

His favourite flower was sunflower but there wasn't any. Instead, there lied little blue cornflowers. One more since the execution in 1947. 

"Gilbert." said Ivan, "Please consider this."  
Gilbert was a stubborn asshole. He couldn't understand how Ivan's heart was breaking. There was only Ludwig in his heart.  
"I have to protect him, Ivan. Please understand."  
"It was his fault! Why am I losing you because of him?"  
"I'm sorry. Ludwig is my everything. I am sorry for making you suffer, I am--"  
"Shut up!" shouted Ivan, crying. "You are not making me suffer, you're breaking me apart. You are killing me."  
"I am killing myself."  
"It's the same thing for me."  
There was silence for a few moments, then Ivan leaned forward, there was pure agony in his eyes.  
"At least can't I have one last kiss, before you go?"  
Gilbert startled, and replied.  
"Will you let me go to Ludwig's cell for one last time?"  
Ivan's expression turned dark, and pained at the same time.  
"Is it a deal?"  
"Deal."  
When Ivan felt Gilbert's pink lips on his own, he wanted to stop time. He tried to memorize the kiss, Gilbert's taste, his essence.  
However, Gilbert didn't let him to deepen the kiss, backing away.  
Afterwards, he let him go and cried alone in the cell, with his misery.  
It was his first kiss.

"Don't let Ludwig know that I'm no more while he is imprisoned." Gilbert had said.  
Ivan didn't care about Ludwig at all. In fact, he hated him with all his existence. He could tell Ludwig that Gilbert was practically killing himself just in order to protect him. He could dig those precious sky blue eyes out. But he promised Gilbert, and he could not betray his beloved one.

"Francis." Gilbert said. "Pull the trigger for me."  
Francis was crying. Ivan himself could feel his tears dropping to the grassy field.  
Francis tried, but couldn't. Gilbert turned his face to Ivan.  
"Can you...?"  
Ivan could do anything for his beloved.  
Gilbert smiled at him for the last time and Ivan mouthed a silent 'I love you'  
A shot echoed through the forest, Ludwig did not even hear it, but Ivan felt it in his heart.

Even since Ivan would find himself near the flower, admiring its beauty and thinking about his lost love. After Ludwig's release, he quickly memorized his routine and would leave or hide when Ludwig visits the flower.

One day, Ivan chose to hide behind a large fir tree when Ludwig came. Ludwig kneeled before the flower and started to talk.  
Oh, how he wanted to cut the lips that kissed Gilbert, beat up the pretty little face that stole his heart...  
His violent thoughts quickly dropped when he saw a ghostly image of Gilbert kissing a clueless Ludwig, then looking straight to Ivan's eyes.  
Ivan gave a heartbroken smile and mouthed a silent 'I love you' again.


End file.
